Of Having and Eating Cake
by hilandncr
Summary: It's Jack's birthday. There must be cake, and maybe another present too. Post-S10. S/J established.


**Disclaimer:** None of the characters are mine; I just enjoy playing with them. No remuneration of any kind has been exchanged in relation to this work of fiction. All rights are retained by the legal owners of the Stargate franchise, its subsidiaries, licensees and assigns.

**Set:** Post-season 10. S/J established (always).

**Note:** Although there is some discrepancy in cannon on Jack's birth year, the only indication of the actual day is from a prop used in "Fragile Balance." This being the day indicated (October 20), I thought a little birthday present was in order.

**Of Having and Eating Cake**

The bright column of light subsided and in its place stood Colonel Samantha Carter carrying an overnight bag and a pink pastry box. She set the bag down on the floor of the darkened living room and carried the box over to the kitchen, where she placed it on the counter. She then proceeded down the dimly lit hallway. She didn't require lights; she knew her way around without them.

As she moved down the hall she began divesting herself of various encumbrances. First, she removed the mic from around her ear and placed it on the entry table. Then she loosened and toed off her shoes. Next she unzipped and peeled off her flight suit. By the time she reached the bedroom door she was down to her socks and underwear.

She stopped in the doorway for a moment to take in the view of the man sleeping in the bed. With the soft moonlight pouring in from the window she could see him curled up on his side facing the opposite wall. He was wearing an old pair of navy colored sweats and a ratty grey T-shirt. The covers were pushed down around his stocking feet. His face was mushed into the pillow and his silver hair stuck out in every direction. Sam smiled. She couldn't help thinking that he was absolutely adorable.

She wasn't worried about disturbing him as she moved silently into the room. He was aware of her presence; she was certain of that. She pulled on the elastic holding her ponytail and worked her hands through it until her long blond hair cascaded over her shoulders. She slipped into the bed and pulled the covers up around the two of them. She spooned up against his back as her hand slipped around his waist. He entangled her fingers with his own as he turned just a little and leaned into her.

"It's a good thing you got here when you did. My wife's still off flying her fancy spaceship, but she's due home today."

Sam kissed his shoulder blade and smiled into his back. "Foolish woman, leaving such a sexy man alone like that."

"Yeah. She's not too bright. . . . Oww!"

Her hands had worked their way under his shirt and had momentarily stopped their gentle exploration to poke him in the ribs. Jack turned over and pulled her close against him as their legs entwined. "Well, she did marry me."

"You remind me of my wife," he continued as his hand caressed her shapely derrière.

"It's been a while, but as I recall she also has long, sexy legs." He began to run a hand down her soft thighs.

"She has these gorgeous blue eyes." He gave her a searing look as he maneuvered her hips closer to his.

"She has this amazing smile." He dipped his head and began trailing hot, wet kisses down her neck.

"Jack," she whispered, almost breathless, as she tipped her head back and arched her body.

"And did I mention, I love it when she says my name."

Despite his very pleasing efforts, he hadn't quite succeeded in short circuiting her brain just yet, and now it was her turn. "Well it's a good thing your wife isn't home because I have a present for you." Her hands trailed across his abdomen and began working their way downward.

He lifted his head with a pleased grin. "You brought cake."

"That too. Which would you like first, the present or the cake?"

"The answer should be obvious." She could feel his smile as his lips pressed against her skin. "I'll have the cake."

She placed her palm on his chest and pushed him onto his back as she rolled her body on top of him. "Oh really."

She slid her body down along his in a way that caused a moan to escape his lips, which she immediately covered with her own mouth. Then she began exploring with her tongue. This kept him completely engaged for several minutes. When she pulled away, her mouth hovered just above his, every breath intermingled, their lips brushing together softly as she spoke. "Happy Birthday, Jack."

The cake sat untouched on the kitchen counter for the better part of the day.


End file.
